


Самый последний бой «Арабеллы»

by natoth



Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>возможно, строчка из песни «Агаты Кристи» будет в тему:<br/>«Корабли без капитанов, капитан без корабля,<br/>Надо заново придумать некий смысл бытия...»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый последний бой «Арабеллы»

**Author's Note:**

> постканон, сцена вертится в голове давно, но толчком к написанию послужили некоторые заявки анонов
> 
> Написано для Фандомной Битвы 2014, команда fandom Library of Adventures 2014, на спецквест с заданием "Восставший из мертвых".
> 
> Бета: momond

Все произошло совершенно неожиданно: мгновение назад море было тихим и безмятежным и вот, вздыбившись огромными мутными валами, подхватило его и потащило вглубь, беспомощного и оглушенного. Питер Блад сразу перестал понимать, где верх, где низ, все, что он мог сейчас делать, — это из последних сил пытаться удержаться на поверхности, судорожно хватая ртом воздух в промежутках между ударами волн. Вода крутила и вертела его, как ничтожную соринку, море сошло с ума, и в глубине души он понимал, что надежды уцелеть нет, все, это конец. Бесславный, жалкий... Впрочем, разве не такая смерть рано или поздно ждет любого моряка? И его она не миновала, хотя он уже оставил морскую службу. Какая ирония судьбы!  
Бороться с неистовством волн становилось все труднее, Блад терял силы, пытаясь удержаться на плаву среди вязкой паутины морских водорослей и прочего мусора, поднятого со дна взбесившейся стихией. Звать на помощь тоже было бессмысленно: никто не услышит его голос в реве воды, а если услышит, то не сможет спасти...  
Но Блад упрямо барахтался, подстегиваемый мыслью о том, что где-то там, на берегу, осталась Арабелла, его жена, самый дорогой человек в этом мире. Их дом стоял чуть дальше от моря, возможно, чудовищная волна не добралась до него... Иначе просто быть не может. И он был бы рядом с ней в этот ужасный миг, если бы они не поссорились этим утром, если бы не выкрикнули друг другу в лицо все эти ужасные и колкие слова, такие безжалостные, такие ранящие... и такие правдивые.   
Да, он безумно любил свою жену и всегда старался говорить ей об этом. Но она чувствовала и другую его страсть, подавленную, скрытую глубоко внутри. Чувствовала его тоску и боль от невосполнимой потери. Раз в году эта боль становилась нестерпимой, и Блад был вынужден глушить ее ромом. Ему было очень стыдно, что Арабелла видит его в столь неприглядном состоянии, но только так удавалось пережить черную дату: день, когда погиб его корабль.  
Наверное, он поступал глупо и сентиментально, продолжая вспоминать об этом даже спустя несколько лет. В конце концов, это всего лишь бездушная вещь… О, нет-нет, ни один моряк, даже самый беспутный и никчемный, не станет так говорить или думать о корабле, особенно о таком верном и славном, как его «Арабелла».  
Он назвал свой фрегат в честь жены — впрочем, тогда мисс Бишоп еще не была его женой, — и это имя напоминало ему в лихие годы пиратства о прекрасной даме с Барбадоса, его мечте и путеводной звезде...   
А теперь, произнося его, он вспоминал о величественном алом корабле, покоящемся на дне морском. Вспоминал и не мог отпустить его. Фортуна определенно издевалась над ним.  
Питер Блад знал, что Арабелла все видит, все понимает. И страдает из-за этой тени прошлого, стоявшей между ними.   
Поэтому они и поссорились утром. Как глупо он вел себя, сколько резких и жестоких слов сорвалось с его уст! А теперь у него даже нет возможности извиниться, повернуть все вспять...   
— Арабелла, любовь моя! — позвал Блад в отчаянии, чувствуя, что больше не может сопротивляться напору волн. Едкая соленая вода тут же захлестнула рот и глаза, ударила в лицо, потянула в темную ледяную глубину.   
«Прощай и прости меня...» — подумал он, почти потеряв сознание от нехватки воздуха.  
Волны неожиданно расступились, и на короткий миг Блад увидел обнаженное морское дно прямо под собой: мокрые камни с пучками поникших водорослей, липкий ил и мелкую гальку, блестевшую ярко-ярко. Он вскрикнул, полетев вниз, но за мгновение до столкновения море подбросило его вверх, выталкивая на поверхность.  
Еще один удар водой в лицо... Блад закашлялся, мотая головой, а когда открыл глаза, то увидел, что перед ним возвышается нечто огромное и темное. Сначала он подумал, что волна притащила его к берегу и вот-вот со страшной силой швырнет на скалы. Но, приглядевшись, понял, что это жутковатого вида корабль. Корпус его оброс темно-зелеными водорослями, которые колыхались в воде, как уродливая бахрома, в бортах зияли многочисленные пробоины, обломки бушприта страшно скрежетали, болтаясь в путанице снастей, когда нос выныривал из набегавших волн... Открытые пушечные порты напоминали пустые глазницы, и морская вода вытекала из них, подобно слезам.   
Блад взлетел на гребне волны, оказался почти на одном уровне с палубой странного корабля и увидел, что от остальных мачт остались лишь зазубренные огрызки, от которых, подобно диковинным морским змеям, тянулись длинные обрывки вант, обросших водорослями. Отступавшая волна поволокла его обратно в море, и Питер в отчаянии попытался уцепиться за поручень. Тот оказался очень скользким от воды, наросших водорослей, острые мелкие ракушки и кораллы резали ладони не хуже ножа. Пальцы соскользнули, и Блад начал падать, продолжая тянуть руки, цепляясь за толстые доски обшивки. Наросшие полипы отвалились, и он увидел карминно-алый цвет, в который некогда был окрашен корпус корабля.   
Сердце Питера Блада замерло, а потом забилось часто-часто.   
Этого не может быть, наверное, глаза подводят его... но сердце обмануть труднее. «Арабелла», его верный боевой корабль, поднялась с морского дна, как будто повинуясь зову капитана!  
Жители Порт-Ройяла попробовали поднять со дна искалеченный в последнем бою фрегат капитана Блада, чтобы очистить фарватер пролива, где он затонул. Попытка не увенчалась успехом — слишком сильные и опасные течения помешали ныряльщикам достичь погибшего корабля. Было принято решение оставить его в покое и ограничиться лишь снятием мачт, мешавших судоходству.  
Блад повторил это имя снова, и на сей раз в его охрипшем голосе звучала надежда:  
— Арабелла!  
Погибший корабль явился, чтобы спасти его, как уже делал много раз прежде.   
Когда влажный трос коснулся его руки, Блад убедился в этом окончательно. Кто-то назовет это случайностью, удачным стечением обстоятельств, но, как бы там ни было, «Арабелла» снова была рядом с ним, вырвавшись из плена морской пучины, готовая принять вместе с ним самый последний бой, бросая вызов самой смерти...  
Питер Блад вцепился в канат, разбухший от долгого пребывания в воде, и через несколько мгновений перебрался на палубу своего корабля. Упал, когда очередная волна подняла и завертела «Арабеллу», проехался вдоль борта на спине, а потом уцепился за колесо штурвала.  
Некоторое время ему понадобилось, чтобы отдышаться, а потом, когда удалось выпрямиться и оглядеться, Блад вскрикнул от ужаса перед страшной и дикой картиной, открывшейся ему: они летели на гребне огромной волны, а внизу мелькали черепичные крыши домов и верхушки истрепанных деревьев!   
Все это длилось только мгновение, а потом корпус «Арабеллы» содрогнулся от страшного удара, Питер Блад не устоял на ногах и упал на потемневшие от пребывания под водой доски палубы, оглушенный и измотанный...  
Когда он пришел в себя, то увидел, что море отступило так далеко, что о нем напоминали лишь пенистые буруны у самого горизонта. Пошатываясь и поскальзываясь на мокрой палубе, Блад подошел к фальшборту и оторопел: «Арабелла», чуть накренившись, покоилась на крышах домов!  
Чудовищная волна забросила их почти в центр города, хотя сейчас от прежнего великолепия Порт-Ройяла почти ничего не осталось.  
Питер Блад стоял, созерцая разрушения, причиненные разбушевавшейся стихией, чувствуя, как дрожь земли передается ему через корпус «Арабеллы», а потом, стряхнув оцепенение, опустился на колени и прикоснулся губами к палубе, поблагодарив верный корабль за свое спасение...


End file.
